


A Shriek in the Woods: Part III

by Cottonee, DiinkyLiinky (Cottonee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Collab game, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal Investigators, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/DiinkyLiinky
Summary: Part 3 of the mysterious disappearance of Cao Bin. The mystery is solved?





	A Shriek in the Woods: Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the collab.  
> Please check the previous works if you don't want to be confused by this part!  
> [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781888/) | [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11788989)  
> Also this is mostly unbeta'ed, so I apologize for any mistakes.

**Monday 29th, May 2017.**

**10:15**

**Interviewer(s): Officer Yuuri Katsuki, Paranormal Investigator Viktor Nikiforov**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

**Interview with: Jean-Jacques Leroy, Isabella Yang**

The couple is sitting on the table, waiting for them. Jean-Jacques Leroy and his fiancée, Isabella Yang. According to the report they filled, they have seen the victim more than once as they like to take a similar trek, and go camping in the same zone where the victim disappeared.

Yuuri takes a breath and opens the door. Viktor follows him close behind.

“Good morning, I’m Officer Yuuri Katsuki and this is one of our partners for this case, Investigator Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri introduces themselves before they sit in front of the couple. “Thanks for coming and agreeing to answer our questions.”

“No problem,” Mr. Leroy says loudly and proceeds to shake their hands with a little bit too much force.

“We are happy to help with anything we can,” Miss Yang smiles and her fiancé moves his arm to wrap it around her waist.

“I can assure you, Miss Yang, that any help we can get to solve this case is greatly appreciated,” Viktor smiles and starts the recorder, he nods to Yuuri and he opens his notepad.

“According to your testimonial you usually go camping in the area Cao Bin disappeared, is that correct?” Yuuri starts with the questions

“Completely,” Mr. Leroy answers, not doubting it for a second. “We camp there every time we have the chance.”

“How often is that?”

“Every two or three weeks during summer.” The man shrugs. “We both love outdoor activities.”

“What happened the morning when you encountered Cao Bin?”

“We were walking in our usual path, and he walked along with us for about half a mile before taking a detour,” Mr. Leroy explains.

“Can you recall if something was out of place? His behavior was normal?”

“Now that you mention it, he was carrying a map,” Miss Yang points out. “I don’t remember ever seeing him carrying one before.”

“Are you aware of the rumored paranormal activity in the area?” Viktor questions. For the first time since the interview started, Yuuri notices a flash of anxiety on Mr. Leroy’s eyes.

“Yes,” Miss Yang is the one who answers.

“Have you witnessed something strange there?”

A moment of silence. Miss Yang nudges her fiancé and looks him in the eye. Mr. Leroy fidgets a little with the hem of his hoodie.

“Yes, we have” he answers at last. “Two weeks ago, during our campfire we saw a humanoid creature lurking around the camp. We thought it was another camper looking for a place to stay.”

“We called them, but when they heard our voices they disappeared.” Miss Yang grimaces and crosses her arms. “The rest of the night we felt like someone was observing us. It’s a weird sensation to wake up and feel like someone, or something was looking at you the whole time.”

“The next day when we returned home safely but we decided to spend the rest of the summer away from the woods.” Mr. Leroy finishes.

Yuuri nods and looks at Viktor. The investigator looks deep in thought, and Yuuri thinks that he’s putting the pieces together inside his mind. The pieces of a complicated puzzle that only paranormal investigators like him could understand.

“Mr. Leroy, Miss Yang, thank you so much for your cooperation and your time,” Viktor says a moment later.

“We’re glad to help,” Mr. Leroy shakes their hands again. “And please, call me JJ.” He winks, does a weird hand gesture, and leaves with his fiancée by his side.

 

**Monday 29th, May 2017.**

**12:30**

**On duty: Paranormal Investigators Viktor Nikiforov and Georgi Popovich, Officer Yuuri Katsuki**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

Viktor is reading for the thousandth time the archives of pasts disappearances and paranormal sightings, at the same time he listens to the interview recordings and writes messy notes. By his side, he placed the evidence they found by the cliff—the water bottle, the comb and the pair of socks.

It was not uncommon for victims of supernatural attacks to be stripped away from some of their belongings, and the fact that they found something that most likely was in Cao Bin possession, only proves that he was another victim of the dangerous creatures that could be found in the mountain.

Since the interviews, his mind has been racing with ideas. It’s a very real possibility that the creature Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang saw that night is linked to Cao Bin’s vanishing, and to the supernatural being seen by Yuri Plisetsky.

He asked for all the disappearances archives to find more clues, and he inspects the few pictures zealously, looking for an unidentified humanoid silhouette or an indiscernible shadow in any of them.

He feels closer to solve the case than ever.

Yuuri is sitting next to him, biting his lip from time to time, as he makes the final preparations for the search party planned to start at 13:30 hours. Georgi also helps to trace on the map the paths he thinks are better to find Cao Bin.

For a moment, Viktor allows himself a break to think that he would like to invite Yuuri to have dinner, coffee, or whatever he wants when the case is solved.

The phone rings suddenly, and Yuuri stands to answer the call, and Viktor looks at him. Yuuri frowns, just before his face changes into a surprised one. He hangs up and looks at Viktor with wide brown eyes. He opens his mouth and Viktor lets his pen fall to the floor when he hears the words that come out from Yuuri’s pretty lips.

“They found Cao Bin.”

 

**Monday 29th, May 2017.**

**13:10**

**On duty: Officer Yuuri Katsuki, Paranormal Investigators Viktor Nikiforov and Georgi Popovich**

**Case #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

“A hiker found Cao Bin close to the campsite, he got recognized because of the flyers all around the area.” Was the last thing Yuuri expected to hear when he picked up the phone.

Afterward, he ran to his car along with Viktor and Georgi and drove to the mountain like a mad man, expecting a lot of things but definitely, he wasn’t expecting to find Cao Bin, who was declared missing three days beforehand, mostly unscathed and completely unaware of the police investigation about his disappearance.

“I’m sorry for the confusion.” the man apologizes when Yuuri arrived at the campsite along with the paranormal investigators.

“Just tell us what happened.” Yuuri sighs, hoping not to hear some paranormal tale of how the man was kidnapped or something by some unidentified creature.

“Well, I always come here to camp when I have free time and the weather is good, but last Thursday I felt like I needed a change of scenery,” Cao Bin explains. “So, I followed a different path, and it was the biggest adventure of my life.”

Viktor shows him the bags with the evidence inside.

“Are these your belongings?” Viktor asks and Cao Bin smiles.

“Yes, that’s my favorite water bottle!” he exclaims happily. “Also, my comb and my extra pair of socks, I thought I’ve lost them forever!”

“How did you lose them?” Yuuri questions.

“I slipped and fell down the cliff,” Cao Bin states like it’s obvious. “But don’t worry I’m fine, I think I’m lucky but I rarely get hurt.” he hurries to add.

“What about your foot?” Yuuri can’t help but asks when he notices the bandaged limb.

“I didn’t say I escaped completely unhurt.”

“Mr. Bin, are you sure you weren’t abducted by some kind of monster?” Georgi asks.

Cao Bin looks at him like the paranormal investigator is crazy.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure of it,” Cao Bin answers.

“Maybe his memory was erased,” Georgi gasps. “Did you see some kind of mysterious light?”

Cao Bin seems uncomfortable with the question, and Georgi looks like he wants to continue with his interrogation, so Yuuri decides to intervene:

“What we wanted to ask is why did you spend so long in the forest? You were missing for days,” Yuuri smiles as kindly as he can.

“Well, after I fell I walked for a while, and I found a beautiful lake, so I decided to camp there,” Cao Bin explains. “Returning home was a bit confusing, but I eventually found my way back.”

Viktor looks like he wants to make another question, but he just smiles with his characteristic charm.

“We’re glad you’re alright, Mr. Bin,” Viktor says at least and Yuuri can’t help but sigh relieved.

 

**Monday 29th, May 2017.**

**14:30**

**On duty: Paranormal Investigators Viktor Nikiforov and Georgi Popovich, Officer Yuuri Katsuki**

**Case closed #34857 – Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

The walk back to the car is a little awkward. Yuuri walks by Viktor’s side and Georgi remains a few steps behind, still muttering about all the things that could have happened to Cao Bin during the days he spent alone in the forest.

“What do you think about the case?” Viktor asks, not wanting to stay in silence any longer.

“It was a case like no other,” Yuuri laughs, and Viktor’s heart skips a beat.

“All our work was for nothing.”

“Well, Cao Bin is alright and that was our priority,” Yuuri says with a smile. Viktor smiles too and gets closer to his side, enough for their hands to brush against each other’s.

“That’s true,” Viktor almost grabs Yuuri’s hand, but then, the Officer stops and looks at Viktor with shock on his face.

“Wait a minute, what about the creatures the witnesses saw?” Yuuri asks and Viktor chuckles.

“I guess that’s a mystery for another day,” Viktor winks, and Yuuri is the one who reaches to take his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed our work!


End file.
